Happy New Year
by KasiaNoodle
Summary: Naruto is all alone for New Years. He decides to smoke and drink his sadness and loneliness away. How will Sasuke react when he catches Naruto destroying himself like this? [SasuNaru Lemon now included in Ch.2!]
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. This is my second FanFic. Yeah yeah, a day late for New Years stories and all, but I actually wrote this on New Years Eve. I didn't post it, thank heavens, 'cause I was quite drunk, and I made a lot of typos. Anyway, the beginning of this story, referring to how Naruto is acting, is actually inspired by my own actions. Yup, I was all alone on New Years! Smoking too much and getting terribly drunk, of course. For some pathetic reason, I hoped someone would pop round to see me, or at least give me a phone call... but nope. Anyway, yay for inspiration! Hope everyone else had a great New Years!

Disclaimer: Le gasp! I didn't include this in my first Fic! Obviously, I do not own Naruto. I own very little. Actually, I own a lot, but most of it is useless crap that clutters my room and laughs at me when I try to open my door.

On with the story!

Naruto sat in his tiny apartment. He could hear screaming and whooping from outside, and the popping and hissing of fireworks being sent high into the air. He hung his head slightly. The small movement caused his old and rather decrepit bed to groan terribly under his weight. Naruto paid it no notice. He had been needing a new bed for years, but never had the money at anytime to go and buy one. He simply made do.

Fireworks continued to bang all over Konoha, and with each sound and flash of light, Naruto found himself slipping deeper into depression. He clutched his bottle of sake tightly in his right hand. Being of legal age to drink, he didn't have to worry about anyone finding out about his little drinking habit this year, so he allowed his floor to become cluttered with bottles. From out of his pocket, he pulled some cigarettes and sparked up his eighth one that night. What did it matter if he smoked? No one was there to see. No one ever came to visit. No one cared.

Naruto's body started lulling about a bit. The alcohol was really starting to take its toll, but that mattered very little to Naruto. He continued to drink, not caring about the terrible hang over he would have in the morning. He gripped his hair in his free hand, trying his best to support his head. The alcohol flowed viciously through his body, making every part of him feel heavier.

Naruto's eyes slowly changed shape, from their usual open and cheery form, into slits… angry slits that didn't belong on the happy face of Naruto.

Oh, but no one knew about his true feelings. His mask didn't work when he was drunk. He, of course, never even realised it, but his real emotions became painted, painfully clearly, on his face as soon as the alcohol took control.

Without reason, Naruto started to laugh. At first, it was merely a giggle. That soon turned into light laughter, strong laughter, and finally hysterical laughter.

"Happy New Year!" Naruto screamed to the empty room. "Happy fucking New Year!!"

Naruto let his head fall back down, and he stared at the ground, mumbling, "Happy New Year… Happy New Year…"

Pressing the cold, half empty bottle against his face, Naruto sighed. He clamped his eyes shut, willing the sadness to go away. He suddenly felt angry with himself as he felt the hot prickling of tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Ninja's don't cry!" he shouted as he stood up. He felt extremely dizzy as soon as he had stood, and collapsed on the floor on his hands and knees. The half empty bottle of sake rolled along the wooden floorboards, spilling its contents all over the place.

Naruto still had hold of his cigarette, and placed it to his lips, inhaling deeply, before stubbing it out on the floor and chucking it into the corner of his room. He rolled onto his back, staring at his ceiling. He didn't know just how long he had been lying there, staring at the stained yellow ceiling, when there was a knocking at his door…

Sasuke stood outside an apartment door, hands shoved roughly back into his pockets once he had quickly knocked on the door. He was glad to have gotten away from the celebrating of the new year in Konoha. Deciding it was a bad idea to go back to his house, as Sakura would no doubt check there and bring him back out, he went to Naruto's home.

For several minutes, no one answered the door.

Naruto continued to lie on his back, ignoring the incessant knocking on his front door. Whoever it was would eventually go away. No doubt it was just another drunken villager, come for a 'friendly' visit. Tears leaked uncontrollably from his eyes at the thought of the previous year, when an extremely drunk villager had somehow managed to break into Naruto's home. The villager's friends followed through, and together, they showed Naruto just how much they despised him.

Sasuke had had enough of waiting, and decided he would simply break into Naruto's apartment if he didn't answer the door within five seconds.

"Four…"

"Happy New Year… Happy New Year…" Naruto sang softly to himself.

"Three…"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out another cigarette.

"Two…"

Having sparked up, he reached over and grabbed the fallen bottle of Sake.

"One! That does it!" Sasuke forced himself upon the door, which gave way to his weight easier than he had anticipated. He flew through the open doorway, easily managing to regain his balance with all the dignity and composure you would expect of a proud Uchiha.

Naruto cringed. He heard the door being broken open, and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the angry villagers to burst in and start attacking him in their drunken states.

"But," Naruto mumbled to himself, "Why should I just take it all this year? Why should I let them get away with it?" he stood up, quite shakily, still holding his sake in one hand, his cigarette placed in between his wet lips. "I'll show them… I'll-I'll show them what happens when you mess… with the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke rounded the corner, not expecting a fist to suddenly be thrown at him, but considering he wasn't even in the slightest bit intoxicated, he managed to grab said fist quite easily. He didn't realise in the dark that it was Naruto who had made the attack, and so he forced the person to the ground and pinned him there. A flash of light from a firework illuminated the room for a second, and Sasuke's eyes widened at the person who lay defenceless underneath him.

"Na-Naruto?!" he spluttered in a manner very unlike his usual characteristics. In the short second that Naruto's face had been lit up, Sasuke had taken in every little detail, from the red puffy eyes, the stained cheeks, and the cigarette hanging limply in his mouth.

Sasuke immediately got off of Naruto and switched on the lights. Naruto hissed, shielding his eyes from the invading light.

"Naruto… what are you doing?" Sasuke asked in disbelief. He had never seen Naruto in such a state. He believed that Naruto was not a drinker, nor a smoker, and so the sight before him came as a huge shock.

"It's New Years, ain't it?" Naruto said, slurring his words. He giggled and hiccupped. Sasuke flinched, still in a certain amount of shock.

"Naruto… you're drunk, and you're smoking. Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Sasuke's voice was unnaturally soft and quiet. He himself eventually realised this, and his face instantly snapped into that of anger and annoyance.

"You idiot," he said in his laid back, emotionless mannerism. Even if Naruto was drunk, Sasuke couldn't allow him to see that he cared. Naruto stood again, dropping the bottle he had been holding, allowing the last few contents to spill over the floor. He took the cigarette in his hand and waved it about slightly.

"Didn't know, did ya, Sasuke? Did ya??" he shouted loudly, still slurring his words. He stumbled about a little bit, but managed to balance himself enough to stand. He placed the cigarette at his mouth, and inhaled deeply. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, slightly aggravated. Even if the moron was completely drunk, Sasuke knew that Naruto was intentionally trying to push his buttons. Sasuke took a step towards him, and was greeted with a large ball of smoke blown in his direction.

"Damn it, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, coughing slightly as he waved his hand to rid himself of the disgusting smoke.

Naruto laughed, bringing the cigarette to his lips again and taking one long drag. Sasuke couldn't stand the sight before him. There stood Naruto, his beautiful, cheerful Naruto, drunk and smoking, shaking and stumbling, muttering and giggling.

"Naruto…" Sasuke breathed his name, trying to remain calm, but was finding it more and more difficult with every breath of smoke the younger blonde took. Sasuke could almost see the toxic chemicals within the cigarette making their way to Naruto's lungs, infecting his body. Naruto didn't seem to care in the slightest.

"Funny, ain't it?" Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face. Sasuke looked at him questioningly, and Naruto laughed. He stumbled past Sasuke and towards the kitchen area, where he got himself another small bottle of sake. He took a few little swigs, and turned back around, only to be met with Sasuke, who had followed him.

"Stop drinking," he commanded simply, but this only caused Naruto to laugh more. Sasuke clenched his fists.

"Stop?" Naruto asked, "Stop?? And what for, Sasuke? Hmm? What for? Ooh, don't like drunken Naruto? Well no one likes Naruto anyway! What does it matter, eh bastard?"

That was the last straw. Sasuke lunged at Naruto, knocking the alcohol out of the young man's hand. They wrestled around on the floor for a short while until Sasuke managed to pin Naruto securely to the ground. Sasuke then noticed that Naruto still had his cigarette in his mouth. He was gripping onto it tightly with his teeth. Smoke was gently being breathed in and then exhaled as Naruto panted softly from the scuffle with Sasuke.

Without hesitation, Sasuke released one of Naruto's hands and went to take the cigarette out of his mouth, but Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist and prevented him from doing so.

"Bastard," Naruto hissed, careful so as to make sure his last cigarette didn't fall from his mouth.

Sasuke glared. "Idiot. What do you think you're doing? Smoking and drinking? What is wrong with you?!" he practically shouted the last bit. Every last bit of control that he had within him was being strained as he resisted punching Naruto.

Sasuke wrenched his wrist free from Naruto's grip, and snatched the cigarette from his mouth. Before Naruto could make a move to take it back, or do much of anything else, Sasuke stood and walked swiftly towards the window.

"No!" Naruto shouted, stumbling slightly as he forced himself to his feet and ran over to the window. He slammed it shut before Sasuke could throw the cigarette out.

"So important to you, is it?" Sasuke asked, frowning. "Addiction is weakness," he stated simply. He knew instantly that this had gotten through to Naruto. The look in the younger man's eyes told him so.

"Shut up," Naruto practically whispered. Sasuke's expression softened at the sound of Naruto's voice. He had obviously touched a nerve. "What would you know?" Naruto continued, "You, so perfect, what would you know?"

Sasuke could argue back at this point, but he knew what Naruto meant, for he had never even touched a drop of sake. He had no dependence on the stuff, and certainly had no such addictions for cigarettes.

"Move away from the window," Sasuke commanded, noticing that Naruto was still stood in the way, and the cigarette was getting close to burning his fingers.

Naruto growled, incensed that Sasuke had the nerve to order him about in his own home. He stood adamantly in the same spot, determined not to be moved. He already knew he wasn't getting his last cigarette back, but he felt that he had something to prove to Sasuke.

"Move…" Sasuke hissed through clenched teeth. Naruto glared and shook his head. Sasuke gave Naruto one look that told him he had gone too far, and flicked the cigarette up into the air. As Naruto gazed at the cigarette, Sasuke took his chance and kicked Naruto directly in the stomach, sending him crashing into a nearby table. With graceful movements, Sasuke opened the window, and spun on the spot, kicking the cigarette out of the open window before it hit the ground.

"You didn't even see that coming," Sasuke said as he approached Naruto, who was sprawled out on the floor. "You must be more drunk than I thought."

Sasuke scooped Naruto up in his arms, causing him to groan. Sasuke felt a small pang of guilt, and proceeded out of the apartment, heading towards his own house.

Sasuke placed Naruto gently on his bed. The blonde was breathing softly, and had his eyes closed. It was obvious he had drunk far too much. His clothes reeked of stale smoke. Sasuke wrinkled his nose, and stripped Naruto of all his clothes apart from his boxers. He didn't exactly want the smell to linger in his bed sheets.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's cheek and caressed it a little as he pulled the silk sheets over Naruto's half naked body with his other hand. He kneeled down next to Naruto, and simply stared at his face. He stayed in that exact position, simply watching Naruto for a good hour or more.

"Naruto, why didn't you let me know that you were suffering? I would have been there for you." He let out a low chuckle. "I'd much rather be in your company than out with Sakura and Kakashi."

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered. Sasuke jumped a little. He had been staring at Naruto's chest as it slowly rose and fell with each soft breath, and hadn't noticed Naruto waking up. Naruto blushed at the touch of Sasuke's hand, which was still against his cheek. Sasuke grimaced and quickly pulled his hand away. He got up to leave, but Naruto pulled him back down, causing him to fall half on top of his bare chest. Naruto simply chuckled, apparently not bothered by the fact that he was almost completely naked. A pink glow graced Sasuke's pale cheeks at the sudden contact.

"Naruto!" Sasuke half shouted, mostly out of annoyance with himself for blushing at such a moment. Sasuke's face was painfully close to Naruto's, and he knew from the look on the moron's face that Naruto could see the deep blush spreading across his face.

"I would have said something sooner," Naruto whispered, "Had I known how you feel. Sasuke, I thought you hated me like everyone else."

Sasuke bit his lower lip. He didn't blame Naruto for thinking that way. Sasuke had never allowed himself to show any kind of affection towards Naruto. He never wanted Naruto to know. He hated the reason why he kept it so secret. It was fear. Fear of rejection.

"Naruto, I have to know if you feel the same-"

Sasuke would have continued his sentence, had he not been cut off by Naruto's lips brushing gently across his own. Sasuke lifted his head slightly to gaze into Naruto's eyes. They looked different from before, so very different.

"How long have you felt-"

"Too long," Sasuke interrupted, knowing what Naruto was asking. Naruto smiled softly to himself.

"Ditto," he replied, leaning up to grant Sasuke another kiss. Sasuke returned the favour, adding passion to the innocent kisses Naruto was giving him. Suddenly, Sasuke pulled away, causing Naruto to worry.

"You're still drunk…" Sasuke said in answer to Naruto's questioning expression.

Much to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto laughed. "I see, you think I'm doing this because I'm drunk? And tomorrow I'll forget it all? Sasuke, can't you tell from my voice alone that I've sobered up?"

The idiot had a point. He was no longer slurring his words.

"Here," Naruto pulled Sasuke completely on top of him. "Let me show you just how sober I really am…" he whispered seductively.

Sasuke smirked. This New Years celebration turned out to be not so bad after all. Naruto giggled mentally to himself at a random thought.

'Even if I don't have a hang over tomorrow, I know I'm going to be sore somewhere else…'

End

Bleh, what did you think? Should I write more...? Wink wink you know what I mean.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is! The second part that I promised. I'm really sorry it took me so long! Thanks to all my reviewers who motivated me into finally getting my lazy ass into gear and write this!

Disclaimer: Rub it in my face that I do not own Naruto, why don't ya?

Warning: This has been moved from T rating to M rating for a reason, kiddies!

On with the second and final part!

* * *

For what felt like an eternity, Sasuke and Naruto simply stared into each other's eyes, as if searching for something, a flicker of doubt, the slight glimmer of fear. They both smiled at each other at the same time, feeling content in each other's arms, knowing this was right, it just felt so right.

Sasuke made the first move, bringing his lips down to meet Naruto's in a kiss that was far more passionate than the one they had shared earlier. Sasuke was fighting for dominance in the kiss, but Naruto wasn't going to give it to him so easily. He couldn't help but smirk as he felt Sasuke's tongue swiping across his lips, demanding entry. Without warning, Naruto flipped them over, so he was now on top. At that moment, he realised that Sasuke was still fully clothed, whereas he was only wearing his boxers.

Sasuke took his opportunity and flipped the positions back over so he was on top once again. Naruto yelped at the sudden movement, being caught completely off guard.

"No fair," he groaned, only to be silenced by a mind-blowing kiss from Sasuke.

"You can't beat me, my little Naruto," Sasuke whispered, in between kisses, bites and licks all over Naruto's neck.

"I'm yours now, am I?" Naruto teased.

Sasuke raised his head and locked his eyes with Naruto's. "You will be, soon enough," he said with a seductive twinkle in his eyes. Just that look alone made Naruto melt.

Naruto started pulling at Sasuke's top, letting him know that he wanted that top off of him, now! Sasuke smirked and sat up slightly, allowing Naruto to yank the top off. Naruto's eyes washed over the sight before him, soaking in every delicious detail. He ran his hands over the bare chest, down to the muscular abs, and back up to rest on the aroused nipples. The gentle touches sent chills throughout Sasuke's body. Naruto liked the reaction, and brushed his fingertips over Sasuke's nipples again.

Sasuke leaned back down and started sucking on Naruto's neck. Naruto gasped and pinched one of Sasuke's nipples, getting a soft moan in return from the dark haired man. Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair with one hand, and started to slowly direct his other hand southward.

Naruto could feel himself getting more excited as Sasuke inched his hand closer and closer to the hard member, crying out to be touched. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and grabbed his shoulders gently as he felt the Uchiha's strong hand slipping under the thin layer of material, gripping Naruto's erection firmly.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whispered, his eyes closed.

"You like it?" Sasuke asked, very much enjoying how Naruto's body flinched with ever little movement of his hand. He could hardly wait till he had Naruto screaming out his name.

Naruto nodded in reply, biting his bottom lip as Sasuke started to pump him slowly.

"Sa-su-ke…" Naruto whispered again, drawing out his name as he moaned quietly. Sasuke brought his lips back down to Naruto's, and they shared another fiery kiss. Once again, Naruto could feel Sasuke's tongue demanding entrance, and he gave it to him. Sasuke smirked slightly, feeling ever more aroused as Naruto moaned again.

'_My Naruto…'_ he thought to himself as he ravished the blonde's mouth with his tongue, and pumped a bit harder and faster. Naruto arched his back slightly, feeling himself nearing his peak.

"Uuh," Naruto groaned as Sasuke stopped and pulled his hand out from Naruto's boxers.

"It's not over yet," Sasuke reassured Naruto as he quickly yanked the blonde's boxers off completely and threw them into the corner of the room. Naruto yelped, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Sasuke was loving it. He brought his head down to Naruto's chest, kissing it softly. He then licked across his chest and over to one of his nipples, taking it firmly in his mouth, sucking and biting. Naruto arched his back slightly again, and Sasuke moved over to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

Naruto blushed furiously as Sasuke's kisses moved lower and lower, right to the tip of his throbbing erection. Sasuke kissed it gently and lovingly, before taking the tip into his mouth, lashing his tongue over it again and again.

Naruto started moaning again and found himself gripping the bed sheets as Sasuke took him fully into his warm and wet mouth. With the sensual movements of Sasuke's lips and tongue, Naruto found himself nearing his peak once again, but just when he thought he would be sent into heaven as his orgasm approached, Sasuke stopped again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto hissed, only getting a wicked grin from the Uchiha in reply.

"I'm going to make you savour every moment, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, slowly getting off of the bed. Naruto gave him a quizzical look, and then gasped as Sasuke removed the remainder of his clothing, standing in all his naked glory.

Moving at an agonisingly slow pace, Sasuke made his way back over to the bed, positioning himself above Naruto once again. Naruto started running his hands all over Sasuke's perfect body, not knowing where to let them rest. Sasuke smirked at the touches, and the adorable look on Naruto's face.

"You like what you see?" Sasuke asked, knowing only too well what the answer was. Naruto nodded, finding himself speechless for the first time in his life.

Sasuke lowered his lips slowly, placing tender kisses along Naruto's jaw, and then licked down to his neck, where he instantly got more aggressive, sucking hard and biting down, breaking through the delicate skin. Satisfied with the obvious mark he had left, Sasuke gently brushed his fingers along Naruto's cheek, bringing them down to his lips. Once again, Naruto gave Sasuke a quizzical look. That adorable expression was almost too much for Sasuke.

Without saying a word, Sasuke pushed one of his fingers into Naruto's mouth, moving it in and out slowly. Naruto picked up on what Sasuke wanted, and he took hold of his lover's pale hand, sucking gently on the finger that had been inserted into his mouth. Gradually, Sasuke inserted another two fingers. He could feel his erection throbbing terribly as he continued to watch Naruto. The way he moved his tongue, the way he moaned quietly, the way he drooped his eyelids. It was all just too much for Sasuke. He had to take Naruto.

Naruto protested quietly when Sasuke pulled his fingers away. "I know of a much better place to put them…" Sasuke said, quickly running his wet fingers down Naruto's sweaty chest. Naruto gasped when he felt said fingers prodding around his virginal entrance.

"Sasuke…"

"Shh…" Sasuke planted a loving kiss on Naruto's lips as he forced a finger inside. He felt Naruto squirming beneath him, and so he started whispering words of reassurance in his ear, kissing it and sucking on the lobe every now and then.

A low moan escaped from Naruto's lips as another finger forced its way inside him.

"Sasuke…" he choked out, feeling a little uncomfortable. Sasuke once again started planting kisses all over the young blonde beneath him, as he moved his fingers around, and then started pumping them in and out slowly. When he could feel Naruto getting used to the feeling, he entered a third finger and started thrusting all three in and out more vigorously. Naruto arched his back, moaning again.

Not a second later, and Sasuke had removed all three fingers. Naruto exhaled deeply, and glanced down at Sasuke, who was smirking more than ever. Naruto suddenly blushed, thinking about how much Sasuke had just made him moan.

"And we've barely even begun…" Sasuke said, his eyes twinkling suggestively. He took hold of Naruto's legs, putting him into an appropriate position as he prepared to enter him for the first time. Naruto blushed even more, thinking about the position he was in. Sasuke had a firm hold on Naruto's legs, forcing them up and apart. He placed his aching member at Naruto's entrance, and glanced at the blonde to make sure he was ready. Naruto nodded, and Sasuke pushed the tip of his penis inside.

"Ah-ah, Sasuke!" Naruto whispered harshly. Sasuke pushed on through, smothering Naruto in kisses to quieten his moans of pain as he entered him fully. Naruto's breathing was already rigid and uneven. Sasuke gave him a few seconds to adjust, before pulling out slightly, and thrusting back in.

Naruto felt the pain ebbing away, to be replaced with pleasure as Sasuke picked up the pace. With each thrust, Sasuke pulled out till only the tip was still within Naruto, and then pumped back in harder and faster. Naruto started crying out Sasuke's name over and over again as the pleasure swept through him. Sasuke could feel himself nearing his peak.

"Na-Naruto…" he managed to say in between his own gasps and moans. He took hold of Naruto's member once again, having almost completely forgotten about it, lost in his own world of ecstasy. He started pumping Naruto in rhythm to his thrusts, bringing them both over the edge with screams and cries as their bodies rubbed against each other, their orgasms rocketing through them.

Completely empty, Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, breathing heavily against his sweaty, sticky chest. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke, still not completely able to believe the amazing experience he had just gone through, and with the most desired man in Konoha no less!

"Sasuke…"

"I know,"

"Let me say it-"

"I love you too."

Naruto smiled. Sunlight started to pour into the room through the slightly open curtains. 'This could turn out to be a great year…'

* * *

Aww, soppy bit at the end there, I apologise, I could not really resist. Sooo, like, or no like? 


End file.
